Luke&Reid Everlasting Love
by Ja1982n
Summary: I adore Luke&Reid ,Of Couurse I do not owe the characters,I'm only using them             Special thanks to traci for correcting my English where needed!    Chapters 1-2
1. Chapter 1

"125," Luke said.

Reid opened his eyes and scrunched his forehead.  
>"What are you talking about?" he said to the blond man lying next to him.<br>Luke motioned his head toward the window, "Stars, I'm talking about the stars."  
>When Reid lifted his head a little, his eyes searching in the dark for the window, he could see the shiny spots his lover had mentioned through the narrow stripe of the curtains.<br>"It's 4 in the morning and you are counting stars?" Reid asked with a curious smile.

"I couldn't sleep," Luke answered, while his eyes rolled over Reid's half naked upper body. It definitely looked even more sensual in the dark then it did during the day.  
>Reid put his arm around the young man and kissed him softly on the check. With a low and calm voice he asked, "Now tell me, what is the reason for this midnight star counting?"<br>Oh, well , and when Luke said it, he took a deep sigh, It's just me lying here with you.

You want me to leave? Reid asked teasingly.

'No, of course not, you moron! Luke answered.  
>I feel blessed to be here, to be with you. I know I ve said it before, but being wanted by someone like you, it s a compliment. Reid nodded in the dark and couldn't resist, so with a big smile on his face he answered to Luke, Yes it is. Luke gave Reid a smack to the head, Don't try to be funny! I was being serious!<p>

Unwillingly, he slowly opened one eye and then the other. While looking out the window and the bright light coming through, Reid suddenly realized it had become morning.  
>While stretching himself, he heard noise coming from what he thought was the kitchen. What the heck was going on?<br>Luke? Reid called. A stressed voice from downstairs answered, Reid, everything s OK. I m trying something new. You stay in bed! OK, Reid answered, no problem at all, he mumbled to himself.  
>Meanwhile, Luke became overheated in the kitchen of their cozy, but modern little apartment.<br>Their kitchen floor normally had black floor tiles, but they were white this morning - the flour was practically everywhere!  
>How the hell did I become such a bad cook? ' Luke asked himself.<p>

With a dinner tray filled with scrambled eggs, fresh baked croissants, orange juice, a red rose and some strange substance that called itself 'pancakes', Luke went up the stairs to the love of his life, who was waiting for him in their king sized bed.  
>Oh, you made it? Reid said when he saw Luke coming up the stairs. I was afraid I d have to call in some backup!<p>

Luke smiled when he came into the room and saw his beautiful man lying there in their bed, exactly the same way he had left him an hour ago to make them some breakfast.  
>Reid pulled himself half out of bed to sit up straight to see what Luke made them.<br>You brought me a rose, Reid said. That is so , Reid hesitated before he continued.

Yes? Luke said.

Well, Reid mumbled, that is so sweet of you! Luke giggled, Sweet? Wow, did I actually hear you say that?

Yeah, it happens sometimes, as much I try to prevent it, Reid answered with a smile.

It was already late in the morning when Reid came downstairs, clean and fresh with his hair still a little wet.  
>In the meantime, Luke had managed to turn the kitchen into a livable place again, with black floor tiles instead of white flour-y ones!<p>

Hi, Handsome, Luke said.  
>His boyfriend smiled at him with a strange flickering in his eyes.<br>What are you up to, Dr. Oliver? Nothing, Reid said. I was just wondering if you would go out with me tonight to watch the stars in our bedroom? Luke smiled at this strange man in front of him who seemed to surprise him time after time.  
>Of course, but what's gotten into you? Nothing, Reid said, I just think it s a compliment being here and being wanted by someone like you.<p>

Luke's eyes got bigger, and with a heart full of love for this man, he kissed Reid and said, Yes, yes it is. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second Fanfic..  
>Thanks to Traci again for correcting my English where needed!<p>"Do you want some more"? Luke asked,while holding the bottle of red wine above Reid's glass.<br>"Yes, I'd like some", Reid answered.  
>Luke poured the wine into the glass and walked towards the kitchen to put the wine bottle back.<p>

Meantime, Reid nestled himself into the big grey super-sized couch that they discovered was almost too big to fit in their apartment when the furniture company came to deliver it 2 months ago.

Luke's voice sounded from the kitchen, "Shall we order some take out from Al's"? Since Reid had discovered Al's the day he and Luke flew to Dallas to get his medical license back, he couldn't get enough of their food, so he was totally up for the idea. "Let's order some Chili with cornbread," Reid answered.

"I don't know how you do this," Luke said.  
>"Do what?" Reid answered with his mouth full.<br>Luke smiled at his boyfriend, "You should see yourself! You're eating more cornbread in one day then a dinosaur would eat in a whole week," Luke answered laughing.  
>"What the...? And you would know this how? Since when have you observed the eating habits of dinosaurs, Luke?" Reid said. "I'm a doctor Luke. Doctors have to eat a lot to stay focused." "If you say so," Luke answered, smiling.<p>

When Reid had finally finished his dinosaur-sized meal, he noticed Luke had fallen asleep..  
>With a tender touch, Reid softly went through Luke's blond locks, "I owe you so much", he whispered. "How can I ever thank you for helping me to become who I am now?" Reid whispered again, while he was still caressing Luke's hair.<p>

Luke opened his eyes.  
>"Oh, you're awake?" Reid asked surprised. "Yes," Luke answered, "and I heard every word you just said to me," Luke said with a loving voice.<br>"I love you Reid," Luke said. "And I love you," Reid answered.

That evening became a loving one.  
>Reid escorted Luke to the bedroom, to their king-sized bed and the window with the stars.<br>And together they reached the highest mountains that night, and the wildest creek!

Luke pulled himself from Reid, overheated and sweaty and trying to catch his breath...  
>"Are you OK?" Reid asked. "Oh yes," Luke said, with a satisfied but tired sound in his voice.<br>Reid wasn't tired at all. Sweaty? Yes. Satisfied? Yes. But tired? Not at all.

"You see, Mr Snyder, you might want to follow my lead and adopt that dinosaur sized appetite you talked about me having," Reid said teasingly. While saying it, he wiped off a drop of sweat rolling down Luke's naked body.  
>Luke laughed out loud, "Well, Dr Oliver," he said, "I probably should if I'm going to keep up with you on adventures like these."<p>

"I am surprised," Reid said. "Now I'm actually the one that's teaching you something! On the other hand, in a good relationship, everything is possible," Reid said.

"Since when do you do relationships, Dr Oliver?" Luke asked teasingly..

"You're right," Reid said with a flickering in his eyes. "What was I thinking? I don't do relationships."

"Now shut up and kiss me..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Spooky..

"A picnic in the forest would be nice," Luke said. ...

Both Luke and Reid had taken the day off to spend some quality time together.

"Picnic it is," Reid said while clapping his hands.

With a blanket and a basket full of food, mostly for Reid, they walked to the entrance of the forest.  
>It was the most beautiful summer day ever, almost too perfect to be true.<p>

"I know a special place," Luke said. "It's nice and quiet and far away from the pond."  
>Reid seemed to be OK with Luke's idea because he walked behind the man as a soldier following his leader, guarding the food basket with his life.<p>

After the picnic, Reid laid himself down on the grey blanket in the grass.  
>Luke crawled to Reid and softly laid his head down next to Reid's.<p>

Slowly, their lips met and with a gentle touch, Reid kissed Luke.

"Do you hear my heart beating?" Luke said. "My breathing? And how every sigh tells our story?"

Reid listened silently to his man, who he adored.

"Our feelings, and what we have," Luke said, "it's pretty serious, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," Reid answered.

Meanwhile, the sun was as bright as possible and it made the young man tired, especially after all the eating. It didn't take very long for the boys to fall asleep.

"Reid?" Luke said. " Reid...Wake up"

With some noise, Reid slowly opened his eyes, expecting the sun to be as bright as a few hours ago.  
>"What time is it?" Reid asked..<p>

"We must have been very tired, because it's already late in the evening," Luke answered

The sun was already lowering, and it wouldn't take too long for it to disappear behind the trees.  
>"Let's pack our things and leave this place before dark," Reid said.<p>

After all, they we're far from the entrance and Luke wasn't too familiar with this part of the forest.

An hour later, they were still walking around. The sun was already gone and moon had taken its place in the sky .

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Reid asked

"I'm not entirely sure," Luke answered,"I don't know this area too well."  
>"Let's go home, Luke," Reid said. "I don't like these dark places."<p>

"I'm doing the best I can," Luke answered.

At the same time, Luke realized he didn't know how to get home, and Reid wasn't too far from his famous panic attacks.

"Reid," Luke said, "tell me something about the brain. What part do you like most, for example?"

"What kind of question is that?" Reid answered, a little agitated.

"Give me your hand," Luke said. For some reason, Reid felt much better connected with Luke.  
>"I will never leave you Reid," Luke said. "You know that, right?"<p>

Meanwhile, it looked like it was getting darker and darker.

And the only light the young men had was the light coming from the big full moon.

The forest wasn't a peaceful oasis anymore, it more looked like the decor of a horror movie.  
>Unrecognizable sounds were coming from the depths of the woods.<p>

The mysterious wind that touched the treetops gently created strange and creepy sounds.

Reid's forehead became sweatier, and just before he almost had his panic attack, Reid heard Luke's voice,

"Yes, finally!"

Reid took a deep sigh...

"Telencephalon," Reid said.

"Excuse me?" Luke answered, not knowing what his boyfriend was talking about.

"Remember your question earlier, about what part of the brain I like most?" Reid said

"Yes, ..now I remember," Luke answered.

"It's the telencephalon..,that's the most largest and highly developed part of the brain, and also the part where we control our emotions.

"I wonder how big your telencefa-something is?" Luke said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, watch it Mr Snyder," Reid said while wiping off the last drop off cold sweat.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost three months now since Luke and Reid bought themselves a home.  
>The apartment was at the outskirts of town. It had a balcony out front, where the boys had put some pots with plants and flowers, and a cozy corner with a table and two chairs.<br>This day began as any other free Saturday, Reid waking Luke up with a passionate kiss, and Luke making his famous pancakes.  
>"Your pancakes we're great," Reid said, and this time they actually looked like pancakes"<br>Luke blushed.. he knew he wasn't the best cook in the house, but if Reid liked it, he was satisfied.  
>"Listen", Reid said, "after breakfast I have to go to work and go through some paperwork, I'll be back around dinner."<br>"That's OK," Luke answered, "I have to run some errands myself."  
>Blowing a kiss to Luke, Reid left the house.<p>But...he wasn't going to work, there was something else he was up to...<p>

Reid stopped his car in front of the florist, and once inside he picked the most beautiful and colorful flowers.  
>"You are going to make the lady very happy," the man behind the desk said. Reid smiled, "Yes, I think 'HE' is going to very pleased with it."<br>With a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a blushing florist left behind, Reid left the store.  
>"OK," Reid mumbled, "on to the next."<p>

Meantime, Luke wasn't aware of the plans his curly-haired beauty had made.

Reid stood a while in front of the window of the next store he went to, the jewelery shined and glimmered in front of his eyes.  
>Upon entering the store, a small bell tinkled, and a young lady greeted him with a friendly nod.<br>"Can I help you Sir?" she asked.  
>"Yes," Reid said, "I need the most beautiful ring in this store, and money isn't a problem."<br>The lady smiled, and she seemed to understand what Reid was looking for because she walked towards a small display-case, and when she came back, she had a little box with her.  
>"This is the most precious jewelery we have in store. It's for very special occasions," she said with a big smile.<br>Reid's eyes raked over the rings, and within a split second he took one ring out of the box. "This one," he said.  
>The young woman smiled at him, "You are quite certain," she said.<br>"I always am," Reid said, while thinking of the first moment he met Luke at Memorial.

The woman wrapped the ring up in a classy black gift box. "Good Luck," she said when Reid left the store..  
>Satisfied with what he had accomplished, Reid stepped into his car and made his way home.<p>

Luke wasn't home yet, so that gave Reid some time to prepare his little plan.  
>He unpacked the flowers, lit up the candles,and ordered some food from Al's.<br>Pretty proud of himself, Reid looked at the result of his efforts. Their living room looked very cozy, almost romantic.

A few minutes later, Reid heard the keys at the front door... Luke...

With a big, "Wow!" Luke came inside.  
>"Hey you," Reid said.<br>"Hi," Luke answered.  
>"What is all this?" Luke asked, curious.<br>"This is my surprise for you," Reid answered.  
>Luke looked around, their living room was filled with candlelight and beautiful flowers, the dinner table was nicely, although a bit clumsily decorated.<br>But to Luke it looked perfect.  
>"Do you like it"? Reid asked.<br>"Do I like it?" Luke said, repeating Reid's words. " Are you kidding me? I love it!"  
>"OK," Reid said, a little nervously, "sit down, 'cause I'm starving."<br>As a real gentlema,n Reid pushed Luke's chair in to the table. "Thank you," Luke said.  
>"So, what are we celebrating?" Luke asked, curious, with his eyes focused on the man in front him.<br>Reid stood up from his chair and walked towards this beautiful brown eyed man, who was watching every move he was making.  
>"We've been living together for almost three months now," Reid started, "and this living together thing, which I thought wasn't me", Reid continued, "well,I found out, that it is me. YOU are my right direction, Luke."<br>"And you are mine," Luke answered, "I am exactly who I want to be, and that is because of you, Reid," Luke said.  
>Reid smiled a little shyly, "Let me continue, before I start babbling again," Reid said.<br>From his back pocket Reid grabbed the black gift box. A little awkward, he bent down on his knees in front of Luke while opening the box,  
>Luke's eyes got bigger and bigger after seeing the ring, even a small tear showed up.<br>"Luke, will you become my right direction for now and always?" Reid said,while taking a deep sigh of relief.  
>Luke jumped off of his chair to join Reid on the ground, and put his arms around him.<p>

"YES, OH YES," Luke said, with tears running from his eyes.  
>And with the most passionate kiss, they sealed their love.<p>

"OK, that's that," Reid said, "Are you ready to join me at the table, MR LUKE OLIVER?" Reid said with a loving smile, "because this dinosaur is really hungry!" 


End file.
